High School Has Never Been This Dirty
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Another Kingdom Hearts high school drama with a Mean Girls set-up. What happens when a homeschooled teenager is suddenly thrust into Duskvale Academy? We can only hope for the best... the worst and the lulziest moments. T for swearing and sensitive stuff.
1. Prologue: The New Kid

**Hey, everybody. It's another Kingdom Hearts high school story... with a little twist. Placing the entire KH cast in a Mean Girls setting, what teenage drama, mayhem and lulz can possibly happen? The answer? I don't know!**

**So if you like high school drama, stupid teenage lulz and the movie, Mean Girls... chances are you'll probably love this. Enjoy!**

**The words in Italics are Roxas's thoughts.**

* * *

"Hurry, sweetie! You don't want to be late! It's your first day of school!" a woman called from the front yard. She was glancing nervously at her watch, afraid that her son would be late for school.

Soon enough, from their front door bolted out a young blond, carrying some books, a knapsack and a water bottle. Nearly all set and ready to go, the boy almost tripped on his untied shoelaces as soon as he got out.

"Oh, honey, are you okay? You nearly fell!" she gasped, greatly concerned about the boy.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He then bent down to tie his shoelaces. "It's still thirty minutes before the start of my first class. You don't need to worry. I won't be late. Besides, school's only a ten minutes walk from here."

"Okay, so this is your lunch. And I'm going to put some money in there so you can go buy some milk. I'm sure that this'll be enough on your first day of school. And if you don't know where to buy milk, you can go ask the bigger kids for that so you don't get lost as well as save yourself the trouble, okay, sweetie?" the woman asked, handing over a paper bag to him while he was tying his shoelaces up. "Your father seems to have left early for work. Just... forgive his absence for now."

"No surprise," the boy muttered under his breath. His dad was never there to begin, always engrossed with his own work.

_He wasn't there when I learned how to ride my bike. He wasn't there when I finally learned how to read. He wasn't even there when I finally learned how to walk. Well... I just hope he doesn't get too carried away with it that he's going to forget about mom and me._

"Oh, and, sweetie, do you remember your phone number too?" she added as the boy finally finished tying his shoelaces and stood up. "Do you want me to write it down for you too? I mean, you know just in case you need anything, you can give me a call you know and I'll be there faster than you can say ''."

The fair-haired boy took the paper bag from the woman without much fuss and told her reassuringly, "It's okay, mom. I can manage my first day. I know our telephone number and I'm sure I'll get along well in school. I mean, it can't be that hard, right?"

"So, are you ready for your first day in school, Roxas?" his mother asked him one last time, almost on the verge of tears. She was so happy that her only son was now going to school. And to her, it only seemed like yesterday when he was in diapers calling out to her "Ma-ma" and now he's finally grown up. "Do you want me to drop you off to school today?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to be attacked by three hyenas this time." Roxas chuckled at his joke while his mom forced a smile on her face. "No, really. I'll be fine this time. And the ride is a little too much I think. I can manage walking. Thanks anyway."

"Well, okay. Wait a minute, Roxy. I've got to capture this moment before it flies away. You know what they say 'Once time goes by, there's no way you can turn it back again'." The woman then took out her cellphone from her handbag and accessed its camera feature. "Smile on the count of three, honey! One, two, three!" And then the flash from his mom's cellphone went off.

_Normally, it's pretty much of a big deal to the parents when their child is finally able to go to school. I mean, it's really supposed to be a big deal, isn't it?_

_But I'm fifteen. I've never been to a real school before... well, until today that is. For all my life, my only education was provided at home by my mother... which I thought was already good enough for me. But I wasn't like those homeschooled kids who memorized the entire dictionary. No, no way. Nor was I one of those kids who were overzealous of their religion. No._

_My family was totally normal... I mean, just as normal as every other family. Only thing is that we just moved from the Pride Lands. My dad was working as an ambassador... and currently on leave. My mom, on the other hand, worked as a zoologist researcher. So I spent about nearly my entire life in the Pride Lands._

_Life there had been pretty great until... my dad was reassigned to Twilight Town. So it was goodbye to Pride Lands and hello to high school for me. I guess stuff like that happens when you're starting to enjoy something._

Roxas passed by a few more shops until he reached a grand-looking building with a huge sign that said "Duskvale Academy (Formerly Known as Twilight High School)". Relatively new to such sight, he stared at the huge brown rectangular building that he would be going to for the next thirty weeks. He was about to proceed to the school's entrance when a guy who ran past him knocked him off-balance, causing Roxas to fall and drop his books in the process.

Several other kids who were lingering around the school laughed at him. One even pointed a finger at him and mouthed the word "LOSER". Roxas ignored them, picked up his books, got up and dusted the dirt of his jeans. He continued walking, passing by even more students. He saw a group of teenagers, hanging around the schoolyard around what he perceives to be the school fountain, who were wearing all black, had really dark make-up, and wore multiple piercings.

A little bit disturbed and not used to their appearance, he averted his gaze to his left and saw a bunch of girls who were wearing miniskirts and brightly-colored long sleeves. Behind them were four other girls who were wearing glasses and braces as well as dull-colored clothing. Despite the groups entirely being composed of females, both didn't really interact as much as a quick glimpse of the other group before passing by them. It was even possible to say that the two groups were avoiding each other.

_Wow, I never imagined that high school would be so much like the jungle. There were different types of species that inhabiting the area. Most of them only interacted with the ones they had a common trait with. I mean, really! Although these students are clearly students, they don't really interact with each other… unless they had something in common. They're really like-_

Just then, Roxas ducked in time to avoid a ball that was thrown at his direction, hitting a guy with spiky red hair. The redhead, who had previously been engaging in a friendly conversation with his friends before being hit on the head by the ball, picked up the ball and, with a mischievous grin on his face, he flung it back to the one who threw it at him.

Roxas would have wanted to linger around and get to know at least one of these people so that he could have someone to guide him around school. But then, the school bell rang and the students who were hanging out in the schoolyard picked up their things and started towards the school entrance. Roxas who was caught in the middle of them all was just swept away by the sea of students who were pouring into the school's hallways.

_And then, high school was about to begin for me. I just hope I don't screw up._

* * *

There we go. First chapter. Just remember that this won't be entirely based on Mean Girls. I will be having some original plot elements in here as well. And don't worry; much of the KH cast will be here. Some Final Fantasy characters will be guest-starring at certain chapters as well.

Review if you like. Reviews make me really happy.


	2. Why is it Always on the First Day?

**Hey, guys. Sorry that it's been nearly a month since I updated. School went nuts on me. I had too many projects and had to write a mystery story. Also, I've been sidetracked on deviantART so far. Hehehe.**

**Anyways, in my absence, I had formulated a good ol' evil plot (or just a weird twist in the story *gasp*) for this story. I hope you all like it.**

**Enough with that chitchat and on to the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Taking out a red folder from his bag, he opened it and was about to read the papers inside when a bunch of kids – probably around the ages of seven and eight – bumped into him, causing him to drop his backpack and the folder in the process. Grumbling as he bent over to pick his things up, he noticed that several other teenagers around him were staring at him as if he was some sort of weirdo. He merely told himself to ignore them as he gathered all the papers on the floor and neatly sorted them out. After placing them back in his folder, he stood up and glared at the youngsters who were gawking at him.

As much as he wanted to give the children a scolding about proper manners, he did not want to make a ruckus. He merely grinned at the half-hearted apologies from them and continued on walking aimlessly in the hallway. And as he walked, he noticed that there were signs that said "Room 101" or "Room 102" on top of the doors of each room. He then remembered that his room schedules were all in the folder he held in his hands.

It was almost eight o'clock and he still couldn't find his room. As he couldn't get risk getting scolded for being late on his first day of school either, he quickly opened the folder and scanned through the papers until he found his room schedule which was just after the stapled course outlines and list of books. His eyes hastily skimmed through the words printed on his room schedule until he found the Monday 8:00 schedule.

"Hmmm... Room 107. English with Ms. Aerith Gainsborough. This shouldn't be too bad, I guess." The blond smiled to himself. He knew that English was one of his favorite subjects that he would be taking this semester in school.

_Mom taught me everything I knew in the English language. I'm pretty sure nothing could go wrong today especially when the day starts with my favorite subject._

With a huge grin etched on his face, he passed by several more rooms before finding his destination. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the classroom door open and reassured himself that today would be nothing to worry.

Just as he took his first step into the room, he failed to notice the slightly elevated tile on the doorway and stumbled forward, accidentally bumping into a black-haired girl who was supposed to go to one of the seats in front.

"Oh. Oops, sorry. It was an accident. I'm really sorry." Roxas apologized embarrassedly on his face as the girl looked at him sternly. "I don't know if anyone could show me-"

However, the girl rudely interrupted him. "Well, watch where you're going, shortie! I don't know who you think you are but you've got to learn your place."

_Wow, so much for a warm welcome. I certainly hope today's not going to be this bad._

Roxas sighed as he looked around the almost-filled room for a vacant seat. The black-haired girl had already occupied the remaining empty seat in the front which meant he had to go find somewhere else to sit. There was an available seat at the back but as Roxas was about to put his things on the armchair a silver-haired teenager with a tanned skin pushed the blond aside and claimed the chair as his own.

"What are you looking at?" the silver-haired boy asked with a tone of disgust at Roxas.

Feigning a smile on his face, he answered politely, "Oh nothing. I'm sorry for the little misunderstanding. Of course, that is your seat."

"Of course this is my seat. Whoever told you otherwise?" The tanned boy arrogantly raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Uhh, no one? Well, my name's Roxas and… I'm new here. Can you tell me where I could sit then?" The blond tried to maintain his cheerful demeanor. "Because… I don't really know where to sit… and class is about to start soon."

"You know something. If you're going to talk to me again, I'm going shove my foot right up your ass!" The silver-haired teenager glared at him, obviously irritated.

The nearby students giggled while he then turned his back on the boy and sighed in defeat. It seemed that no one was going to be nice and help him get through his first day of school at Duskvale Academy at all. There were only one other armchair in the room that was not occupied. It was the one in the middle of the front row.

Roxas sighed. "I guess I'll probably have to sit in front where everyone could see me, I guess."

_It's only the first day and I may have made myself Public Enemy Number One. And not only that I have also humiliated myself thrice… while class hasn't even started yet! Tripping outside the school's entrance was one. Another one was a bunch of reckless midgets bumping into me and making me drop my things. The last was when I tripped getting into the room and hitting the dark-haired girl who was somewhere near my height._

Too preoccupied with his thoughts and looking at ground while walking, Roxas didn't see that the teacher was already coming in until he felt that something was blocking his way. But it was too late. Roxas had already felt himself hit somebody else… for the fourth time already.

"Great!" the blonde-haired man exclaimed sarcastically as his coffee spilled all over his dark blue sweater. Luckily, he immediately moved his other hand, which was holding his teaching materials, away the moment the coffee spilled. Although he had saved his lesson plans from getting wet by the brown liquid, his sweater was not so lucky as brown murky stains appeared on its fabric.

Upon seeing this mishap, the entire class let out a fit of giggles. Roxas quickly procured a handkerchief from his pocket and was about to try to wipe the stain off his teacher's shirt when the teacher merely shook his head and gave him the materials to put on the teacher's table.

Upon receiving the materials, Roxas was then surprised when his teacher started taking off his sweater and all. To add to the misfortune, a man with long silver hair stopped by the room and stared at the blonde man who looked like he was stripping off his shirt.

"Mr. Strife?" the long-haired man asked, startled by this obscene act in front of the students. "What are you doing?" A few of the students snickered at the man's reaction.

"Oh, I'm… my shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" Mr. Strife turned to Roxas who helped him put back his shirt on before the older blond finally took off his sweater. After that, he turned to face the other adult. "Yes, Mr. Sephiroth? What is it that you need?"

"Nothing really. Just checking who is going to handle sophomores since Ms. Aerith is running late because of something that involves a greenhouse accident," Mr. Sephiroth answered without any hint of emotion in his voice. "Oh well, carry on, Mr. Strife. This tardiness will come out of Ms. Gainsborough's paycheck," he added before leaving the room.

Roxas then took the only vacant left as his teacher took out a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. He looked at his left and saw a blonde female who stuck out her tongue at him. Ignoring her, he reached for his backpack and took out his notebook so that he could start copying notes.

_Okay… seeing a guy strip in front of me is awkward. But having a teacher accidentally strip in front of me is kind of scary. It's only my first day and all this happens. I'm such a…_

After writing a few words on the blackboard, he cleared his throat and spoke casually to the class, "Okay, everybody. Sorry for the… inconvenience. I am Cloud Strife. Because Ms. Aerith, your English teacher, is running late today, I will be taking over her place. However, instead of teaching you English which is not field of teaching, we'll be having Math first. Take out your textbooks and turn them to page 5. Functions. What are functions? Can anyone tell me what are functions?..."

_Oh boy. This is going to be such long day. Well, at least I know a thing or two about Calculus. It's not my favorite subject but I can manage… I guess._

* * *

**Okay, yeah I think I died for a while on FanfictionNet. I'm sorry. I had to write this pretty frickin' long mystery story for English and… it drained my fanfic writing skills. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great because I'm getting more and more finicky about how I write now. Especially with descriptions and dialogues with several persons and… and… and… creating a good mental image.**

**Anyways, please do review. It makes me wanna continue this. ;p**


	3. My Teachers Are So?

Nearly-forgotten fic and somehow inactive account =/= dead story. Also, I updated the previous chapters because somehow I had many grammatical errors.

**Anyways, here's the update. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So what's your name?" asked the woman who glanced at Roxas from her desk. She was absentmindedly curling the bangs on her forehead with her fountain pen as she straightened her back against her chair.

"Roxas, Miss," the blond replied courteously with a smile.

"Call me Miss Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm the guidance counselor here. Say, how old are you?" She tilted her head and gave a childish giggle at Roxas who was a little bit surprised at her action.

"I'm fifteen, Miss Yuffie."

"Oh really? So what school did you transfer from?" She leaned a little closer, expressing utmost enthusiasm in her face.

"I was homeschooled by my mom before transferring here," the boy replied, fidgeting with his fingers nervously as Miss Yuffie was carefully eyeing him as if he were some rare exotic animal.

"That sounds interesting. So what grade are you? And where do you live? Who are your parents? Any records of previous diseases or mental illnesses? What's your favorite subject? Any extracurricular activities? How about your neighbors? Who do you live with…?" she continued on with her investigation that seemed almost endless by the way she was asking question one after another.

_It's amazing when it's your first day in school when you actually have never been to one. And then you're so surprised about the majority of unfriendly asshole teenagers and the fact that adults are not just highly skeptical about you... they're actually extremely and ridiculously skeptical about you._

_Well, the most annoying thing would be them firing off questions one after another. Not to mention that I met Miss Yuffie not once but twice on the same day… on my first day at school. So yeah, I was pretty much out of saliva just by trying to answer every single question that seemed to shoot right out of her mouth._

_The other annoying thing about adults would be them yelling at me for various reasons that don't really make sense… at all. But the yelling seemed too much and pretty unnecessary if you asked me. To make matters much worse, I didn't even know that adults can be just as unreasonable as children._

"_You're not the teacher here. Our topic is about the composition of organic compounds. We're not talking about the properties of carbohydrates, proteins and fatty acids yet!" Our chemistry teacher yelled at me after I started rambling about carbohydrates, proteins and fatty acids while everyone looked at me like I was delirious. Well, excuse me for overachieving._

"_Break time is the time you can use the bathroom. When the bell rings, you have to get back here and listen to me and your social studies book. Now, sit down and listen." Talk about Social Studies. He's not really the most flexible person I have ever met to be teaching Social Studies._

"_Move it! Move it! Move it! Did I tell you to stop running? Then, go, go, go! Move your lazy teenage legs!" Okay, I got to admit. Our Gym Teacher just scares the hell out of me._

"_Class is not yet dismissed. Where do you think you're going? You still have to proofread your essay because I will not be considering some half-baked work with the spelling and grammar of a five-year-old." Don't be fooled by her appearance and tone of her voice. Our English teacher wasn't joking about this at all. In fact, she was dead serious as if she would shove those papers back into your mouth when all it contained were careless spelling errors and faulty grammar written by a cockroach._

"_No food while we're having music classes! Isn't that obvious that you're not allowed to eat while playing an instrument?" Imagine three teachers saying this… no, yelling this at you for picking up a bag of potato chips on the floor. And no, not just plain "yelling it"… more like repeatedly yelling it like we were in an opera house._

"_Stop your nonsense and take a seat. You're to be educated with cells, ecology and more here not about how to talk to someone who obviously doesn't care about what you're telling him." Now, Biology was my favorite subject. Too bad my teacher doesn't really like me that much. Besides, my seatmate basically asked me about it._

"_Would you mind taking a seat and start calculating for the limit of the functions on the board? Or would you rather calculate the size of your head?" Mr. Strife was not as kind as I had expected him to be after that morning. Must have been the accidental coffee spill…_

"_Would you mind keeping quiet? Or else, I'll have you calculating the velocity of this notebook flying at your face." I never knew Physics that was being applied in real life would be that dangerous… considering that our teacher should've been locked up in an asylum in the first place. Just look at how he dresses._

_And I thought lunch break would make it all better when I could finally sit with some new faces, talk to them and maybe even become friends with them. Well, I guess I was wrong. No one in the cafeteria bothered to talk to me. Although there were probably hundreds of tables, they were all occupied or at least off-limits for me._

_Each time I approached a table half-filled or even barely half-filled, the students who were already sitting there would glare at me as if I were a new animal walking on its hind legs before a bunch of unaccustomed human invaders._

_I tried to talk to a table of students who were all blonde-haired like me but all I got was a look that told me to go away and a girl telling me "What the hell? Talk to us again and I'll kick you so hard that you'll regret ever approaching us again! Do you hear me, Blondie Boy?"_

_Way to crush my hopes of ever fitting in with people who looked or at least shared some similarities with me._

_It's even more embarrassing that I had another set of teenagers stand up from their table and almost beat me up on the spot in the cafeteria because I was lingering by their table too long. I mean, it's not my fault now, is it? I was only waiting for a table to be emptied and theirs looked like one of them because they looked like they were all done eating._

_Sheesh, I never knew going to school would be as dangerous as walking alone in the dead of the night at Pride Lands! It's like every move you make can actually cost you!_

_And so… instead of eating lunch in the cafeteria like I was supposed to, I ate it in the playground while I was sitting on the swing set. Under the heat of the sun. There were no trees by the swing set in the first place so I was practically simmering during the entire lunch break._

_I never felt so stupid rejected in my life… for some reason… because I could not get a place to eat in the cafeteria. But I guess it's better than eating in the comfort room. To eat under the scorching heat of the sun would most likely not kill me than having someone find out that I'm such a total loser whom nobody wants to eat with during lunch on the first day of school._

At the end of his first day in school, Roxas let out a heavy sigh as he slumped on his bed and dropped his bag on the floor. Staring at the ceiling, he was trying to plan what he was to do tomorrow if anyone in school asked him about his first day at that school. It was either he was going to lie about it saying that a bunch of students warmly welcomed him into their group and showed him around the place… or he was going to tell the truth and get laughed at for it.

Then again, he remembered that there would always be the option of being invisible to everyone, avoiding all unnecessary social interactions with other people and the "get-in-school-for-education-and-get-out-as-soon-as-the-bell-rings" drill.

"Hmmm… I guess that could work," he said to himself as he turned over to his side and let his arm hang by the edge of the bed. "Homework can wait after dinner. I can easily deal with those without breaking a sweat. A 200-word essay, three pages of Algebra homework and a few pages to read in the Social Studies book… that doesn't sound too difficult."

Before he could finally relax and have a quick nap, Roxas heard someone knock on his bedroom door. Instinctively, he reached for the blanket and drew it up until it reached his chin, pretending to be asleep. Two more loud knocks were heard but the blond still didn't answer.

"Roxas, honey! Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I hope you're not too exhausted from spending an entire day at school, okay? Well, your dad's going to be a bit late for dinner as well but he'll be here to congratulate you on your first day of school. You better not be sleeping. Skipping a meal or eating it later than the time you should have it can have disastrous effects." Roxas heard his mom say in a rather singsong voice without even opening the door to actually check on him.

"Great… I'm pretty sure they'll be asking me lots of question on the dinner table," the blond groaned. "What am I going to do and answer?" He let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes for a moment's nap.

* * *

There we go. Update is all set. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
